Drunk Barbie Vamp
by Jade Colours
Summary: "What's wrong?" this was not going to end well. "I can't find Narnia". Klaus manages to get Caroline Forbes drunk; and that can't end well, right? One shot! Vary random and OOC! Enjoy reading


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the producers as well as the cast of the series.**

**A/N: So, more Klaus/Caroline, this time a one shot ^^ I got this idea from an incident that happened to a person I know... Also; Klaus and Caroline are out of character. Just so you don't complain. Enjoy reading and please review!**

It had started out with one shot; it had continued with another. Well, after twenty shots of Vodka, it was safe to say that Caroline Forbes was officially drunk. So drunk, that she couldn't walk properly; too drunk.

She hadn't wanted to drink so much; she had come here to drink one, maybe two glasses of Vodka. But no, of course something had to get in the way; things never were the way Caroline planned them to be.

The events had taken quite an interesting turn, actually. After her second shot, Klaus had decided to show up. And if that was not enough, he had compelled her to drink. And drink. And drink. And then, before Caroline had even realised it she had found herself in the hybrid's arms in a completely drunken state.

And now... here she was, trapped in Klaus' games, not even trying to get out, not even trying to resist him; she was still in the bar, but that meant nothing. She was sure that by the end of the night she would be dead. But the worst thing was that Caroline didn't give a fuck about that one anymore. And she could easily blame Klaus for that too.

"We should spend more time together, sweetheart" Klaus murmured into her ear; his hand was snaked around Caroline's waist, preventing her from tripping or falling down. She wasn't sure if she would be able to walk right now; the alcohol was getting the better of her.

"No, Klaus. We should not spend more time together" Caroline didn't even think about what she was saying.

"Why not, love?" Damn him; she would like to see Klaus in her position (although the image of a drunk Klaus in her arms was somewhat disturbing); she was curious of what he would do in her place.

"Because I don't want to" If there was a lamer argument someone could have come up with, Caroline would have congratulated them for their talent to come up with dumb arguments.

"Oh. Very convincing" and of course, Klaus _had _to comment on that one. This would probably go down in history; the drunk Caroline Forbes in the big bad wolf's arms. She was just glad that Klaus didn't have a camera with him.

"I want to go home" Caroline slurred; yes, it was the bitter truth.

She was kind of sick of this bar and she had regretted coming here since Klaus had shown up. He did manage to ruin someone's day and make them stay with him; there, he was a multi talented hybrid who could also beat anyone at throwing darts; maybe he had practised with a dart board that had Mikeal's face on it. The best way to find out was to ask him, which was exactly what Caroline did next

"Do you have a dart board with Mikeal's face on it?" at least she could speak properly.

Klaus buried his nose in her hair and picked her up, bridal style, starting to walk out of the bar; yes, this was the point in which he decided that Caroline had gotten too drunk for him. Caroline protested weakly and her hands curled into fists and hit against him, but Klaus simply walked down the street and took her to his large mansion, that wasn't situated far away from where they had just been.

Klaus left Caroline in the living room and sat on one of the couches there. Now he wanted to see what the Barbie vamp would do. Would she start throwing lame insults at him? Or would she start telling him that Tyler had been abducted by aliens? Perhaps she would start reciting nursery rhymes?

He hoped that she would go far. Far enough to be seduced; but Klaus didn't let himself think of that... yet.

Caroline did neither of those things. After a while of just looking at Klaus dumb struck, she decided to explore the house. She got up and started wondering around; after w while, Klaus heard her call for him

"Klaus, please can you come here for a moment?"

Klaus got up with a guarded expression and walked towards her voice, which he realised had come from her room

"What's wrong?" this was not going to end well.

"I can't find Narnia"

What? Klaus snorted; then he burst out laughing at the sight before him. Caroline. In his closet. With a hilarious expression n her face. Looking for Narnia. Narnia. What the hell?

Instead of being completely mad at her for getting into his room and then into his closet, Klaus just continued laughing his ass out at Caroline's actions. This was not a typical Caroline situation. Nor was it a typical Klaus situation.

Caroline climbed out of Klaus' closet, a frown on her face and her lower lip turned downwards in disappointment

"Narnia didn't open itself up from me..." she muttered.

Suddenly, she tripped and fell over; a fact that made Klaus laugh even harder. Caroline simply just lay there, unable to get up. She moved her arms up and down as if that could help her in any way

"Oh, no" she said "what do I do now?"

Klaus shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her up; then he lead her into the living room and bit his hand; fresh blood oozed out of the wound and Klaus held it to Caroline's mouth.

She drank it gratefully and suddenly, she felt the fig that had nested inside her mind slowly being blown away. Stunned, she looked at Klaus who merely shrugged and said

"I am not getting you drunk again, Miss Forbes"

**I know that this is the one shot of randomness. Oh, well. It's just me ;) If you like Klaus/Caroline please check out my story At Your Window Sill and leave me a review! Thank you very much ;)**


End file.
